Lost
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Raphael gets taken from his home mysteriously ends up in Paris, France. Now he must find a way home but will he want to go home or stay with the woman who is taking care of him?
1. Where I'm I?

Rapheal was fighting with his brother's Donny, Leo and Mikey. He was trying to stop Shredder from hurting there father Master Splinter.

A light flashed in Rapheal's eyes the last thing he saw was Shredder stabbing Master Splinter then he saw nothing but darkness.

Rapheal felt a gentle touch on his cheek and he slowly woke up staring into a pair of purple eyes.

Her black hair was behind hershe looked at him with no fear and he tired moving.

" Ah!" Rapheal cried in pain and he had a cast on his right arm

" Stay down your hurt. I was wondering if you could speak now I have my answer." She spoke softy and she smelt of honey

Rapheal looked at her his father always said to be careful. He didn't know where he was, how he would get back nor who this women was.

" You took a nasty fall when I found you. You have dirt on you if you let me I'll help you give you a bath." She said as he stared at her and he cleared his throat

" I would appreciate it. But where I'm I, who are you and how did I get here?" Rapheal asked as she grabbed some medicine and put it on his arm

She stayed slient as she carefully put the cream on his cut and then on his shoulder.

" You are in Paris, my name is Ravenna Johnson and I don't know how you got here." Ravenna spoke as she gave him a cup of tea and started his bath

" My name is Rapheal." Rapheal finally said as he stared at her and sipped the tea with his good arm

It would be nice to rest, clear his head, somehow get back to his brother's and father . Tears filled his eyes he remembered what happened before he was taken his father was stabbed. His father was possibly dead. Ravenna carefully placed Rapheal in th tub she washed him gently.

" Thank you for taking me in you didn't have to. Rapheal said trying his best to be nice but how could he when he was stuck

" It was no trouble. I'll fix you something and then I'll let you rest." Ravenna said gently getting him out, drying him off, laying him in the bed and then cooking

Rapheal snuggled into the bed it wad nice, warm and fuffy better then his bed at home. He watched Ravenna or at least tried to it was hard seeing her when she was in the kitchen. She gave him a plate of spaghetti with a glass of tea and left the room closing the door. Rapheal ate the strange food since he was used to pizza. It wasn't that bad he looked around the room as he ate. It was a white and gold room. The dresser was black, there was white carpet and the bed sheets were white the cover was gold. Rapheal fell asleep and dreamed of his brother's.


	2. Worry and Hope

Rapheal woke up in the room she put him in. He tried to move but he was still hurt. He looked around the room. He was still in the room as before then he saw her. She was fixing his swords and polishing them.

" Ravenna isn't?" Raphael asked as she turned around he purple eyes looked at his green ones and for a moment he froze

" Yes it's Ravenna." Ravenna spoke softy and gave him a cup of tea

Raphael smelled it before drinking it it smelt of peppermint and sugar. This was the stuff Donny drink during his inventing. Raphael missed his brothers and drink the tea thinking of Donny.

" When your ready I'll take you to the kitchen to eat breakfast." Ravenna said as she brushed her hair and he looked at her

" I'm ready." Raphael said as he set the cup down, Ravenna picked him up and carried him to the kitchen

Ravenna noted he was very light for a turtle and she carefully set him down in a comfy chair. Ravenna cooks and gives him another cup of tea.

" I'm making pancakes." Ravenna said flipping the pancakes and he watched her with Interest

" I have to return to my home. My brother's will be worried. i don't know if my father is alive or dead." Raphael said as she looked at him and set the pancakes in front of him

Ravenna thought for a moment he would have to be healed first she knew he wantes to be with his family but first he must get better.

" Focus on getting better first your brother's and father would probably want that. I'll help you get better. After breakfast I'll help you walk day by day you'll get stronger and be able to walk without me holding you. You will know when the time is right." Ravenna spoke as he ate and shw sat down begun to eat to

" Thank you for understanding and I want to get better to be wih my brothers. I must know if my father is ok." Raphael said as he ate the pancakes and his mind was on New york

Meanwhile in New York City

" Guys we have to find Raph he could be anywhere." Leonardo said as Don and Mikey looked away

Master Splinter sipped his cup of tea his chest was wrapped in bandages and he looked to his older son Leonardo.

" But one of us has to stay to protect Master Splinter." Donatello said as Leonardo looked at him and then Master Splinter

" I'm fine my sons. Focus on your journey ahead Raphael is strong but he can not fight alone." Master Splinter said as Michelangelo and Donatello nodded

The looked to the sky worrying about Raphael if he was ok and safe. Leonardo was scared as a leader and a big brother he is supposed to protect his brother's but he couldn't protect Raph from disappearing.

Back at Paris it's nighttime

Ravenna laid Raphael in the bed and covered him up. She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm. She looked at him and he looked at her.

" Will you stay I don't want to be alone please." Raphael said as she nodded, got in her nightgown and laid beside him on the other side of the bed

They fell asleep together and Raphael wrapped his arms unconsciously around Ravenna.


End file.
